gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England
Welcome to the wiki! Hey Edgar, it's me, Jeremiah Stormwash! Message to everyone I'm going inactive as of 10:44 EST, 7:44 PST 3/28/2011 until 4/01/2011 10:44 EST 7:44 PST No I did not get banned! Thank you for listening, User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 02:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Signature I am am just gonna refer you to Matthew Darkskull. If there is anyone I know who can make a beast of a signature, it would be him. He made my new Signature(Sig for short) and I personally like how he did it. Take a look: I'm pretty good with coding. Tell me what you want it to look like.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 11:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Here's a Template Here's the template for my signature. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' If you notice the "" and that's a formula so I can type codes without them translating to userboxes, signatures, or page banners. You'll notice the words "font face" and then a type of font from Microsoft Word. That's going to design my fonts. The size determines how big I want my letters to be. And the colors are from Wikipedia. Here's a link, but don't use it yet, keep reading: Web Colors. Scroll until you see a chart of that page, then look at the Hex Triplets column, and that will tell you the number. Back to these directions Now between the color=#(whatever) and the "> <" are the words you want it to appear as. So, you see the first set of " " up there? That's like briefing. It primes it, to tell it "Okay, we're about to become a signature." The next sets are what you want it to actually say. Here's a template I've made for you, to get an idea. DO NOT USE THIS UNTIL I'VE ACTIVATED IT! ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' Here's the code. ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' If you like that by itself, I can activate it. If you don't, we'll work on it. Send me a message if this helps. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:13, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Activating Signature Okay, copy this code below: Then go into My Preferences. If you don't know where that is, it's in the drop down menu under your name in the top right hand corner of the page your on. Find Signature, check the box for Custom Signature, and paste the code above. Then, test it out. If it doesn't work, I know what to do. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 15:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes... There already is one. 01:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Fan GMs You seem to take interest in my Fan GMs. Would you like one done? I can't do one of you, but I can make up one for you. Just give me the GM guild you want them in, their affiliation (EITC, Navy, Undead, etc...), and their story. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fan GMs Well, I find inactive players, and I find names of different players, and levels of other players, and a guild from a current GM, and mix them together ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature Okay, try this: ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Oops Oh, I know hwat I did wrong, give me a moment. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now try the first code i gave you, without SUBST in it. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Nvm, with SUBST in it! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem It was my pleasure. Remember, the "Sir" will bring you to your userpage, "Edgar" brings you to your talk page, "Wildrat" brings you to your blogs page, and "of the EITC" will bring you to your contributions. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 22:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply I know, I'm just not good with them as Skull is, and I still can't delete the HUD yet.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Official Government of West-India You mentioned that you would like to join. If you still want to then choose from the list below what you would like to be List of Postions *General, leader of the fleet *Secretary of Religion *Secretary of Defense *Secretary of Inland Security *Trade Fleet Captain *Secretary of Weapon's Design Those are the postions, also please add a picture. Thanks please reply if you choose. Captain Robert 20:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Official Government of West-India yes the postion is yours if you could add a picture and your name then you can edit my page. It's called the Official Government of West-India, just click hyperlink also you can use this template code: west india member Not necessary Not really but if you want to meet then i can be on abassa normally in the cursed caverns. If you want to meet then tell me Captain Robert 00:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cool I saw you left me a message, please remember to sign messages with Royal Navy Ball Invitation ITB Party and Ball Hello! I, Captain Shadow, am inviting you to join us at the ITB Party and Ball! See the page for more details and please leave a message on my Talk page saying if you would like to come! Hope to see you there! 14:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Already Have It I have already got it. I've made an agreement with Skull's Marines to try to boost their recruitment if they can be on guard. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) We'll See If anything comes up, I'll notify you. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe when other parties start to be made. 22:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Mediators Application ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 00:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cryptid Test :P I really don't know. I don't know how I can get it back. I don't know why it left. So confused. It's still there. Just click on my username and go to my blog. It'll be closer to the bottom because I made it a long time ago :P Thanks mon (: Yes Yes. I also saw your comment, but I was too lazy to reply. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 00:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) yes I will be attending. It's rather good you did not come, a fight broke out. It was disappointing, but kinda cool to see all the guests running away screaming, and teleporting away. Like from a movie. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) The Horrorific New Gunner On The Horr Thanks for the new gunner on The Horror! Category The Category is called Crew of The Horror. You can add to the pages or I can do it.Thank you for asking and fair winds! -- 01:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Guild We accepted Matthew Darkskull in the guild because he want to talk to us. I like to know people before I guild them. The guild is still private. Maybe you can join in the future if we go public again. 17:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Edgar its me will Scurvyrat! I guilded u but u quit cause John Hawk was in it. Plz help me with the coding stuff i really dont get all these "Special" templates that ppl have and i want to know how to get them plz respond... William Scurvyrat 20:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC)Will Scurvyrat Re: Userboxes To get the pic in userboxes/Pagebanners/sigs/Any other template. You need a HTML code or something like that. I use photobucket. Upload the picture, resize it to 55pixels, save, and retrieve the code. Pretty easy. I'd make an account there because that's the only website I can help you on XD. Also when adding an HTML code to a template, delete the IMG\ or something like that on both sides. Delete those because they get in your way. I'm Not Allowed First, I'm not an admin, so can't make a category. Second, talk to the creator, Captain Robert. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 01:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes Okay, The category can be made. 01:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go. King Darkskull Listen Im srry if i offended you on theGum Gum Fruit page, i meant to say you could edit it if you like, i didnt mean to sound like a jerk. Jim Logan The Final Renegade, The Saiyan Pirate King 03:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) The Horror Yo, man, please stop doing stuff to The Horror like making up your own bosses for my ship. You're acting like it belongs to you. New Sig I fixed your sig: Do you like it? I was thinking about changing ''For Italy! to sky blue. What do you think? User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: RE: New Sig Here you go: ''Signore means Sir in Italian, in case you weren't aware. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Awww Bye mate :( Hey Edgar can u show me how to do that template stuff?.... William Scurvyrat 11:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Will Scurvyrat I Got the Flu... AGAIN! So, I got the flu again, so if I randomly go afk while I'm in game... you know why. Re: Meet in Game Yes, I can. I was about to log on. P.S. I'm at my Grandpa's house, and his computer's processor is slower than a turtle, so it may be a while. It's estimating about 20 minutes until I can log on -_- Sig XD It's supposed to be the colors of Italy. I got sky blue from your profile pic, of the air behind the flying flag. Yep -_- Again, my grandfather's computer is slow. I've got... 5 minutes (about) left. Then I can log on. Luckily, somehow, I bypassed having to download on the launching dock, os i'm downloading from the pirates site. 80% I'm at 80%, so I'll be there.... few minutes. ''User:John Breasly Almost Done It switched to the loading dock, so now, I've only got a few minutes left. It has to download the starting island and the high seas... crud. This may take a while! Yes, I am You would not BELIEVE how slow this is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! School? You don't have school today? I did, then I got sick -_- Lucky Oh, your so friggin' lucky. I gotta wait two weeks. And we call it Easter Break. I got to Catholic School, so that's why. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 17:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL ALMOST READY! Hmm I never saw this rule. If it is a rule then I have broken it. I usually just erase my messages when It gets full. I think it's ok to erase them if it's just to make an empty page, but if your trying to HIDE something, it's bad. 15:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Response you spelled wrestling right and im a wrestler, i do it so i show it! ~Captain Jim Logan Hi John Breasly is not an admin. If you have any thing to report to an admin, please tell me ( User:Katbluedog ). Also you can talk to User:Matthew Darkskull, User:CaptainShadow11, User:Stpehen, User:Captaingoldvane2, User:Curycoo, User:Jzfredskins if you need to report anything. I am just saying this to you since you keep reporting to John Breasly. -- 01:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC)